Arcwind Point (Skyrim)
Arcwind Point is an ancient Nordic tomb in . This area is accessible through two winding mountain passes. One path is to the east of Autumnwatch Tower before reaching Froki's Shack marked with some ancient Nordic ruins. The other path is directly south of Haemar's Shame. Overview The area around the Temple is vast. Near the center is a sarcophagus containing a leveled Draugr Deathlord or Dragon Priest. With installed, this is just northeast of the word wall and the dragon, often leading to fights between the draugr and the dragon. In the high northeastern section of this area there is a tower with a few leveled undead. Notable loot *Restoration skill book - Withershins atop the northeast tower *Word Wall - Drain Vitality Enemies *Dragon *Draugr *Skeletons Word Wall Gallery AncientDragonAtArcwindPoint.jpg|Ancient Dragon at Arcwind Point. Legendary Dragon Arcwind Wall.png|Legendary Dragon at Arcwind Point with a Word Wall in the distance. Trivia *If a dragon enters the location, the entombed draugr reanimate to fight it. Oddly enough, however, draugr are said to be the undead worshipers of dragonkind. However on one of loading screens it says - No one is quite sure why the Draugr walk the halls of Skyrim's burial crypts, but some believe they once served the dragons ages ago... and have been cursed with undeath for their treachery. So perhaps this is why. *This is one of the few locations in the game where Draugr Deathlords can be met when at lower levels. *Depending on level, the sacrophagus on the elevated octagon shaped plateau may even hold a maskless Dragon Priest. *With the addition of Dawnguard, a word wall will be present with the new shout Drain Vitality. *This is one of the highest level niches in the game due to the high level draugr encountered. In Dawnguard it has been confirmed that a legendary dragon can be encountered at this location when at mid-level. *There is a quicksilver ore vein past the arc at the top of the stairs. Bugs * If Arngeir gives Arcwind Point as the location of a Word of Power, finding the word wall and learning the word may not complete the "Find the Word of Power in Arcwind Point" miscellaneous quest objective. Finding some more words of power may fix the glitch.Skyrim Bugs talk page — Arcwind point word wall bug *If you're playing on PC, you can use the console command SetStage FreeFormHighHrothgarA 20 to complete the quest. *If the Word of Power at Arcwind Point has already been found before Arngeir has given the "Find the Word of Power in Archwind Point" miscellaneous quest, then the quest may be unachievable due to the word wall already being empty. If on a PC, use the console command above to complete the quest. *Arngeir might give you the "Find the Word of Power in Archwind Point" miscellaneous quest again when you used the console command to complete the quest. The word at the wall will be glowing, even if you already learned it, but you won't be able to "learn" it once more. You might use the console command again to receive the next word wall location from Arngeir. Appearances * References Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations